Ill Divining Soul
by Hemfaulk
Summary: Premonitions would've come in handy for Don, but he will have to live with his actions. The question is, will Charlie? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... :'(

Chapter 1

Everything was stained red. His hands. His shirt. His pants. Everywhere he looked, all he saw were crimson waves crashing over and over – growing bigger by the second. Every second more important, more devastating than the last. Desperately he tried to stem the growing crimson tide, but not matter how hard he tried, Don Eppes couldn't stop the blood from flowing.

Megan closed her eyes at the gruesome scene before her. The place was crawling with a gaggle of police, fire, rescue, and FBI personnel. Witnesses were being interviewed, victims were being evaluated and taken to various hospitals, and others were huddled into groups consoling friends.. Merrick had already informed Megan that they were off the case because it now involved two members of their team; a point that they were all ready to argue, but they first wanted to see their partners...their friends.

Scanning the crowd, Megan's heart sank at not being able to find the familiar faces. Finally, just when she was ready to head to the trauma center, she spotted an EMT bent over the slumped form of Agent Don Eppes. Sucking in a breath at the bloody sight of her partner, she squared her shoulders and prepared her mind for the possibilities to come.

"Sir, can you tell me where you are hurt?" Luke, a young EMT kneeled next to Don. "Sir?" Again, he tried to get a response, but he didn't even get a head movement. Gently, he started to checked the patient over, trying to find the source of blood. Don's clothes bore heavy spots, and his hands and arms were stained red, as well.

"Let me try, Luke," Megan kneeled on the other side of her partner. "Don? Can you hear me?" Megan moved in front of Don, who was sitting on his knees. "Agent Eppes. Respond!" Megan inwardly cringed at the loudness of her voice, but it seemed to work. Don looked up at her with a distant expression on his face. "Hey, Don. Can you tell us where you are hurt?"

"Not...Me..." Don whispered before collapsing into Megan's arms. She and Luke lowered Don to the ground, where the technician assessed him.

"Aside from a large knot on his head, I can't find any other injuries." Another EMT joined them at that moment, and the two worked to get Don ready for transport. "He is definitely suffering from shock, but we will know more once we get him to the ER." Luke tried to sound reassuring.

When they lifted Don up, his eyes fluttered, and he moved his lips. Megan moved closer to hear what he was trying to say.

"Tell ... I'm sorry...I...I c. save 'im..."

"Who, Don, couldn't save who?" Megan already had a sinking feeling as to who Don was going to say, but she would need to know for sure.

"Ch...Charlie." Don whispered before succumbing to unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I thought I wouldn't be able to post this til tomorrow or Monday, but well...I worked extra hard for ya'll:) Let me know what you think:)

Chapter 2

Earlier that day

"Come on, Charlie," Don snapped at his younger brother. "I can't believe I let you waste this much time already." The pounding in Don's head was reaching a crescendo, and he was losing all patience with his younger brother. Even Charlie's attire served as an annoyance. The yellow dress shirt was wrinkled and hung open to reveal the blue pi t-shirt. Neither shirt was tucked into Charlie's rumpled khakis. He looked more like a student who forgot to do laundry than an esteemed mathematician. It didn't matter to Don that it was the week of finals; his brother's laid back attitude just served as another irritant on his already frayed nerves. "How much longer?"

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled. "It's almost done." He moved over to the printer and snatched up the pages as they printed out. "Here you go. I was able to cross check the murder sites with fast food robberies and..." He was cut off when his brother grabbed the sheets of paper.

"Charlie! I don't have time for this! I gotta go. Geez, next time, just fax the data over, okay?" Don grumbled while putting his jacket back on. He turned toward the door and almost ran into Amita.

"Hey, Don...Bye, Don?" Amita shot Charlie a concerned look when Agent Eppes left without saying a word to her.

"Don't take it personally. He spent the past half hour biting my head off." Charlie sighed. He knew the case was beginning to stress his brother, and he was worried Don was working himself toward a breakdown. He slumped in his chair trying to swallow down the feelings of hurt and concern.

"Hey, Charlie, did you get a car?" Amita stood next to him dangling a set of car keys from her hand.

"Great! Those are Don's; he must have left them." Charlie grabbed the keys out of her hand and sprinted for the door. He bounded out the door, down the concrete steps, and straight in to Don – sending his older brother sprawling backwards on the concrete. Charlie heard a thud when his brother's head came in contact with the rough walkway surface. _Crap!_ Charlie's mind screamed at himself as he knelt next to his brother.

Momentarily stunned, Don's eyes blinked rapidly. He tried to shake the ringing in his ears away. Cursing at the sharp movement, he swallowed down the sudden rise of bile rushing up his throat. The ringing in his ears gave way to a whooshing pounding, and he couldn't make out what his brother was saying. He knew he was in danger of passing out, and it took every ounce of control he could dredge up to keep himself conscious. After several minutes of swallowing back the bile, his stomach finally calmed down enough that he could open his eyes without getting dizzy.

"Don, are you okay?" Charlie's eyes showed his concern, but they also held a hint of fear. _Probably afraid I'm going to clock him a good one, _Don thought sarcastically. The Nausea gone, anger now bubbled back to the surface, and he actually _did_ think of shoving his brother over. Pushing that thought away, he started to get up.

"Don, I'm so sorry." Charlie offered his brother his hand.

"Dammit, Charlie! Why didn't you watch where you were going!" Don seethed through clenched teeth while rubbing the back of his head. He pushed Charlie's apology and helping hand away and got to his feet. "What do you want now?"

"Um.. You forgot these." Charlie held up the keys.

"Those aren't mine." Don held up his own keys. Shaking his head, he wobbled once more, and Charlie reached out to steady him. "Just leave me be, would you!" Don wrenched his arm away causing him to almost fall again. "I don't need your help!"

"Don, I'm s..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry, I know. You're ALWAYS sorry." Don muttered rubbing the back of his head again. "I'm leaving now; don't follow me," he turned to head back to his truck He glanced over his shoulder to ensure Charlie wasn't trailing behind. Guilt briefly fluttered across his mind when he saw Charlie rooted in the same spot looking at something in the parking lot wearing a confused expression. He was about to say something to soften his earlier harshness when he noticed a look of horror cross over Charlie's features. He turned quickly to get a glimpse of what his brother was looking at, but instantly felt himself being flung toward the line of trees on his right.

Charlie watched his brother walk away, but his attention was diverted by a slow moving black Cadillac SUV. _I wonder which Professor bought a new car? _Shrugging his shoulders he was just about to head back to the building, when he caught a glimpse of silver metal aiming out the back passenger window of the Caddy. Running toward his brother, his heart beat wildly in his chest. Time needed to stand still, but to Charlie everything happened in the blink of his eye. _Please, God, don't let me be too late!_ He ran fast, he ran hard, he ran with one goal in his mind. Charles Edward Eppes acted out of pure instinct he never knew he had, and when the screaming in his mind got too loud, he yelled out to his brother...

"Don! GET DOWN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don felt something propel him toward the large shade trees several yards away from the walkway. Instinctively, he rolled and ducked behind one of the large trees. Pulling his gun, he looked for where the shots came from. Not seeing anything at first, he turned to see where Charlie was hiding. A wave of annoyance then fear washed over him when he realized his younger brother was lying on the walkway in plain sight of whoever was shooting at them. He could see Charlie's shoulders were quaking – _probably from fear_ he surmised.

"Charlie, you need to move. They could come back!" Don yelled at his brother but was annoyed that his brother seemed frozen in place. "Charlie! MOVE NOW!" A cold knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Charlie hadn't even signaled that he heard Don. "Charlie, answer me!"

Squealing tires distracted Don from his younger brother. The black Cadillac was circling back toward them. Don feared the worst; Charlie was in the direct line of fire, and there was no way he could reach him in time to drag him back toward the trees. Suddenly, campus security screamed onto the scene, and the black Cadillac decided to run for the main roads. Don scrambled toward his brother who had stopped moving all together. Don strained to see any sign of life. Charlie was curled on his side facing away from Don.

"Charlie? They're gone. It's ok, Buddy." Don stopped a few feet from his younger brother. A cold wave of fear mixed with an odd sense of relief washed over his senses.

The sounds of his brother's breathing thrust him back to the last time he saw his mother alive. He had stood just inside her hospital room, and listened to the sounds of the medical machines. The beeping and the clicking, mingled with her quiet breaths. He needed those sounds; they assured him that his mother was still there with him - that she was hanging on. He needed those sounds to prove she was alive because she didn't look like his vibrant, young mother. She looked frail, old, and one step, one breath, away from Heaven.

While the sound of Charlie breathing was comforting, each breath was an obvious struggle for him, and to Don, each shallow breath told him that his brother was one step, one breath, away from Heaven. And it scared him that the it was his vribant, young brother lying on the pavement while his life escaped him; Or maybe it was a shell of a former self gone home. Don stood rooted to the ground. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't lose his brother too, damnit! And that, coupled with Amita's scream of his name, was what propelled him the remaining few feet to his brother's side.

TBC;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Just wanted to** thank** the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate the feedback; it makes me want to work extra hard at the story. I am going to try to finish this story by the middle of next week, but who knows what RL with throw at me.

Also, for the medical know-how, I searched the internet, I dredged up 4 years of high school health classes, and I reviewed my Biology 101/2 books. I wrote what I thought sounded good, and then sucked in my gut and called Doctor Dad to help. I was able to get him to approve my chosen BP and injuries, but that was as far as he went before he started in on the whole "Why don't you write something you can actually make money on?" party line. UGH! So, I apologize if the medical stuff is a little far-fetched. If there is anyone out there that can help me, please let me know!

Anyway, here ya go... :)

"Charlie!" Amita screamed. She was almost out the door when the shots were fired. She saw Charlie push Don toward the line of trees on their right, and then she saw Charlie stumble back and drop bonelessly to the ground – coming to rest on his side. Before she could run toward his collapsed form, Larry grabbed her and pulled her back inside; he tried to get her to hide farther in the building, but she fought him off. She moved next to a small window and kept her eyes on Charlie's still form. From her vantage point, she couldn't tell if he was breathing. As soon as she saw Don make a move toward him, she was out the door in a dead run.

"Charlie?" Amita was the first to reach him. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. "Hey, can you hear me?" She grabbed one of his hands and was taken back by how cold it was. "Charlie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She breathed a sigh of hope when she felt his fingers slightly move. "Don't worry, help is coming."

Amita wondered where Don was. She needed help, and Charlie was in desparate need of his older brother. Looking up, she was stunned to see him watching from a few feet away. Fear was evident in every part of his body. He stood tall and rigid, eyes open wide in his drawn, pale face. Amita could tell Don was afraid to come closer; afraid at what he would find, but Charlie needed him. "Don, get over here!" She spat - trying to sound in control.

"How," Don swallowed sharply. "How is he?"

"He's alive, but he needs help now!" Amita looked over her shoulder; she noticed Larry closing his cell phone. "Did you call 911?" _Please say you did! Charlie can't wait much longer! _

"Yes, apparently, somebody already called; ETA is less than 10." He knelt next to Amita. "Charles?" His hushed tone made him sound like he was at a funeral. _God, I hope not. _Don fervently prayed.

"Alright, let's roll him over." Don directed; together, they gently rolled Charlie onto his back. The blue pi shirt was soaked in blood, and Larry felt his stomach trying to reject his lunch at the sight. "Damn, Buddy." Don whispered more to himself than anyone near. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done." Don ground out as he ripped the shirt. All three emited sharp gasps at the first look at Charlie's chest.

"Dear, G-d!" Amita whispered. Charlie had been hit twice, and each wound seemed to be losing blood at an alarming rate.

One wound was placed in his upper right shoulder; it appeared to have gone straight through - which meant Charlie was experiencing blood loss from both an entrance wound and an exit wound. As if that wasn't bad enough, the second bullet entered just left of his sternum, but it was still lodged somewhere within his chest cavity. Don feared that some part of Charlie's lung was compromised. He immediately applied pressure to the wound using his hands.

"Hey, Buddy, you with me?" Charlie's quietness urked Don. The pain of pressure on the wound should have caused some kind of response, and Don was concerned when his brother didn't emit any kind of sound. _Shit, Shit, SHIIIITTT! _Charlie was losing too much blood.

"Larry, you need to try and stop the bleeding from his shoulder!" Don tried to get Larry's attention, but he was kept staring wide eyed at his young friend. To him, Charlie was already dead. Someone who lost that much blood surely couldn't survive. "Larry!"

"I'll do it." Amita gently pushed Larry aside. "Why don't you call Megan?" She addressed him, slightly shaking his shoulder before applying pressure to Charlie's right shoulder.

"Don," Amita nodded toward Charlie's open eyes.

"Hey, Buddy," keeping pressure on the wound, Don moved into Charlie's line of sight. "Help is on the way, don't worry." Charlie's eyes began to flutter closed. "Hey, you gotta stay with me. Come on, Buddy. Keep your eyes open for me." The cold knot tightened in his stomach when Charlie began to tremble.

"D'n...I'm...sry..." Charlie rasped out. "T'll...Da...I 'ove 'im..."

"Shhh, Charlie, none of that. You're going to be fine." Absolute raw fear consumed Don. "Hey, why don't you tell me all those M-thingy Prime numbers."

"too...es'y." Charlie offered a weak smile at the request.

"Hmm alrighty, genius, name all seven dwarfs." Don attempted light-hearted humor, feeling sick and twisted for doing so.

"Thaa...ww'sss..yourrr...f-fav'ite...n.n't...'ine." Charlie joked back even attempting a small laugh which ended in a sharp coughing spasm producing bloody froth. "'irst rule...dddon't...don't...'augh.." he sputtered between breaths.

"WRONG, genius!" Don bantered back cussing himself for not protecting his baby brother.

"Wha...tis...it...ttthh..en?" Charlie's voice was growing fainter.

"I'll tell you later when you are better." Don was hoping Charlie's brain wouldn't let him give up without knowing the answer.

"Cccome...oonn..'ell...me...nnnnoow." Charlie's teeth began to chatter, and non stop spasms pulsed through his limbs. "'Ss..cccolldd...'ig 'rother..."

"I know, Buddy, help is coming, I promise." Don put his rumpled jacket over his brother's torso and borrowed a nearby student's full backpack to prop his brother's legs up. "You'll be okay; you just have to hang with me." _Surely it's been 10 freaking minutes by now! _Fear gripped Don's heart. _How am I going to tell Dad? Fk! _

"I...I..I'll...tttrrry." Charlie gasped out. Suddenly his eyes opened wide, and their distant stare was replaced with clear focus. He struggled to pull in adequate breaths. The veins in his neck were enlarged, and his fear of suffocating made him attempt to sit up.

"Hey, where're you going, Buddy?" Don gently restrained his brother. "You gotta stay with me."

"C..c'nt..."Charlie whispered still struggling. His breaths were little more than small hiccups in rapid succession, and his skin was tinged blue.

"Hey, come on, you are not a quitter. You have to keep fighting." Don's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. "Come on, now. You are going to hurt yourself worse!" His brother was growing more frantic by the second , and Don feared Charlie would aggravate his injuries or worse, damage his heart. Don was just about to yell for someone's help when Charlie suddenly grew still. His breaths still coming in short, painful gasps. He reached a shaking hand to Don's shirt and gripped it with surprising strength.

"L.L.L've youu.." He offered a ghost of a smile before shifting his gaze over to Amita. "L've...you..t.too..alw'ys 'ave.." His eyes wandered over her shoulder, and a beautiful smile that reached his eyes spread across his face. A soft peace settled over his features as he whispered one last word, "Mom." And then Charlie Eppes went slack.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING! DON, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Amita's anguished cries threatened to splinter Don's already weakened self control.

"NO! NO, MOM YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE...DON'T DO THIS, CHARLIE!" Don's heart lept up his throat when he couldn't find a pulse. He was about to start CPR when he felt himself being pulled away. "NO! I can't leave him!"

"Don, let the paramedics work." Larry tugged on Don's arm and was grateful when Don relented and scooted over to Charlie's head.

"I'm still here, Buddy." Don reached out to touch his brother's pale face, but wrenched his hand away when he saw the blood on it. He backed farther away, but he couldn't turn away from the gruesome scene.

"He's back," one of the paramedics announced after they succesfully revived Charlie. "Call it in." He turned to the other EMT who picked up the radio.

"Patient was coded on arrival - revival took under 1. Sustained 1 PCT - upper right quadrant; 1 PCT - Left quadrant. Patient is cyanotic, BP is 70/40, pulse is now rapid and thready. possible pneumothorax or hemothorax." He paused waiting for instructions.

"Copy, scoop and run." A female voice could be heard through the radio.

"Gotcha." The two EMTS made short work of getting Charlie on the ambulance.

"Sir, you can't go with them. You need to be checked over." A blonde EMT with LUKE stenciled on his jacket stepped in front of Don who was struggling to get up to follow the paramedics with Charlie. Don used his hand to push himself up, but this time when he noticed the blood, he began to waver. _Charlie's blood...if I'm covered in his blood, how does he have enough left?_ The weight of the situation pressed down on him, and he sagged back to the ground.

TBC - This is when Chapter 1 takes place.


	5. Chapter 5

Alan glanced at the clock one more time before refocusing on the papers in front of him. For most of the morning, he had been working on a mall project, but for the past hour, he had stared at the same population density study. A cold feeling in the bottom of his stomach kept distracting him, and now he realized he had read the same paragraph at least 4 times. He shoved the file to the corner of his desk and stood up and stretched. _It's been a few hours since I ate; that must be my problem. _Stalking to the small room he and his partner had set up as the break room, he grabbed his lunch out of the refrigerator. The weather was inviting, so he decided to take his lunch outside to the park next door.

The small park was fairly crowded with other people taking advantage of the warm weather, but he was able to snag a table near the road; while eating his lunch, he enjoyed watching the traffic and people pass. Unwrapping his tenderloin sandwich, he took a big bite of the thick meat. Normally, he could shake off the day's stress with that first bite, but today the food settled at the bottom of his stomach like a heavy rock. A chill suddenly ran up his spine, and goosebumps broke out on his arms. Something wasn't right, and his paternal instincts were screaming. He threw his uneaten lunch in the nearby trash receptacle and pulled out his cell phone. A phone call to Don would help to settle his nerves, and he could always bring lunch to Charlie.

A dark Suburban, pulling into a parking space in front of his office, grabbed his attention. _Speak of the devil. _ Alan headed over to meet his oldest son. Immediately, he felt the breath snatched away from his lungs when he realized that only Megan and David exited the SUV. Hastily, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and jogged over to the FBI agents. His heart beat wildly out of control, and spots swam across his vision.

"Mr. Eppes," Megan called when she spotted him. She could tell by his pale face that he was expecting bad news.

"Where's Don?" Alan managed to squeeze out through a quickly constricting throat.

"Let's go into your office; you need to sit down." Megan used every ounce of training to control her voice. She waved for Alan to lead the way.

"Please," Alan quietly demanded. "Just tell me."

"There's been a shooting; we're here to drive you to the hospital." Megan and David reached out to steady Alan when he swayed dangerously at the news.

"Is-Was," Alan took a deep breath before continuing, "how is Don?"

"Don has a knot on the back of his head, but he was conscious and talked to me for a few minutes." Megan's stomach churned at the thought of Alan's next question.

"Let's go." Alan turned toward the SUV. He was just about to hop into the back seat, when he paused. "Wait. Why are you here for a bump on the head?" The blood drained from his face, "Oh...No...Please...No!" He glanced at Megan with the fright only a parent can possess written in his eyes. "Not...Ch-Charlie!"

David reacted quickly and grabbed Alan's elbow and helped him into the truck. "Come on, Mr. Eppes, we can explain on the way to the hospital." He took the keys from Megan. "Why don't you ride in the back with him. I can drive." He whispered.

"Please, I need to know." Alan spoke after riding for a few minutes in silence. He stared ahead out the front window, and for that, Megan was grateful. She didn't think she could take his heartbroken expression head-on again.

"There was a drive-by shooting at Calsci." She paused letting that information sink in. "Charlie was hit twice in the chest. I didn't arrive on the scene until they had already medevac'd him out of there, but I did see Don, and like I said, he has a possible concussion, but he was not shot."

"The one place I thought Charlie was safe, and look what happens." Alan squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I thought if anything, it would be working with the FBI that put Charlie in danger. Who did this to my sons?" Alan looked over at Megan. "A disgruntled student, Calsci employee, who?"

"Mr. Eppes, those are possibilities, but we believe a local gang got wind of our investigation and trailed Don from the office. I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could tell you." At that second, her phone rang cutting off the conversation. "Reeves. Thanks, Colby. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Any news?" Alan asked as soon as Megan disconnected the call.

"They are taking Charlie to surgery, and Don is still being examined." Megan reached over and squeezed Alan's hand. "They are both strong and stubborn, and I have faith that they will pull through." He gave her hand a slight squeeze in appreciation. The rest of the trip was traveled in silence.

"Megan, David!" Colby called when he saw his partners enter through the emergency room entrance. "Mr. Eppes, a nurse just told me the doctor will be by with news on Don." He patted Alan's shoulder.

"Any thing on Charlie?" Fear dripped from Alan's voice.

"Not yet, but the nurse also told me we could wait on the surgical floor. She said the nursing center will keep us informed from there."

"Why don't I stay with Don, and you three can go on up?" David spoke up.

Before anyone could reply, a doctor came around the triage desk. "Agent Granger, I'm Dr. Starnes." She looked at Alan. "Are you Don's father?"

"Yes, how is he?" Alan shook the offered hand. Dr. Starnes waved the group over to some chairs in a secluded corner.

"Your son was unconscious on arrival, but the MRI came back negative for a concussion. I believe he collapsed mainly from shock and exhaustion. We are giving him intravenous fluids to stabilize his electrolytes."

"So, he's going to be alright?"

"Yes, but I'd like to keep him over night for observation. He's been semiconscious off and on for the last 40 minutes. He's pretty groggy; I suspect the knock to his head coupled with the shock of the situation caught up with his lack of sleep." She looked down at the file in her hand. " The other victim, he is also your son?"

"Yes, my youngest. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"I only know that they took him to surgery. Dr. Weisz is the attending surgeon. If you'd like, you can wait in Don's room, and I'll see what I can find out about Charlie." Dr. Starnes stood up and signaled to the nurse waiting nearby. "Maggie, please show them to Agent Eppes' room."

"Thank you for your help." Alan again shook hands with the tall doctor.

"Rest assured, Mr. Eppes, your son is getting top-notched care."

Don was sleeping when they entered the room. Megan, David, and Colby all took turns speaking with him.

"We should head over to the office. Maybe we can convince Merrick to let us stay on the case." David looked over at Alan who was sitting forlornly by his son's bed. "One of us should stay here. I don't think Mr. Eppes needs to be alone, in case..." He trailed off.

"I'll stay." Megan offered. "If Merrick wants me back, give me a call." She hated shirking her job responsibilities, but she knew she was needed at the hospital. David squeezed Megan's shoulder before heading of the room.

"Call us the minute you hear something." Colby whispered. "We can get back here in under 20 if need be."

"Thanks, I know Don will appreciate that." Megan smiled. She watched Colby leave, before crossing the room. She took the seat across from Alan, and they began the slow, painful process of waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, my thanks to the reviewers. I hope those that are reading it without reviewing are enjoying it as well.

Chapter 6

Flashes of bright light intensified the headache pounding behind Don Eppes' eyes. Voices floated around him in a foggy cloud; he could decipher the different voices, but he couldn't seem to connect them with his present situation. They were muffled, distant, and strangely disembodied.

"Come on, Donnie," It was his father's grief choked voice that urged Don to follow him. To where, Don didn't know. His father walked on without him, and no matter how fast Don ran, he couldn't catch up to him. He could hear his father's footsteps, and he could tell he was exhausted just by the exaggerated shuffling when he didn't pick his feet entirely up.

"Hey, don't worry. We're all here, and we miss you." Megan's soft drawl reached out to Don, but again he couldn't find her. He tried to call out to her, but she never seemed to hear. He could feel her though. She eminated a warmth, that his father was lacking.

"Time to catch the bad guy, Come on, Don." David's and Colby's voices intermingled and Don couldn't grasp which was which. Didn't seem to matter, because they couldn't be found either.

Voices he recognized, and voices he didn't recognize filtered in and out of his mind, but one voice was conspicuously absent. The one voice he needed to hear more than any other, but he knew that voice was lost forever. Shame, guilt, despair, and anger overwhelmed Don's senses. He had failed to protect his brother, and now Charlie was lost...gone to Heaven with their mother. Time had raced the clock, but to Don, the last 24 hours drifted in an unending fog. He couldn't remember anything past his brother's life draining away before his very eyes.

"It's time, Donnie," His father stood in front of him looking as if he aged 10 years in the last day and a half. Don noticed his father in a black suit; he could see a large hole over his heart. His father had patched it with red silk. Glancing down, he recognized the black suit he wore for his mother's funeral. How he hated that suit. Tonight, after his father went to bed, Don would sneak off and burn the blasted thing. Maybe he would steal his father's and Charlie's black suits and burn those as well. Hell, he could always sneak into the neighbors' houses and throw their funeral garb into the flames, too! He couldn't burn Charlie's dark blue suit; no that wouldn't work at all...Charlie was wearing it, and it was off-limits, but he could destroy everything else that reminded him of his little brother.

"Come on," Alan gently tried to lead Don toward the grave site.

"No...NO!" Don struggled against the inevitable. "It can't be time!" He felt himself being pushed forward. He was following a line of people behind a wooden coffin, and he could hear the cantor chanting psalms and Eyl Malei Rahamim. His breath caught in his throat and threatened to suffocated him. Everything began to close around him when he noticed movement behind a nearby gravestone. He stumbled across the uneven ground; as he drew near the figure, he realized it was his younger brother. He began to shake and his heart beat wildly.

"CHARLIE...CHARLIE!"

"Calm down, Don! Calm down...stop it!" Alan Eppes attempted to pull his oldest son back toward the grave site, but he fought his father.

"Dad, look...it's Charlie! He's over here!" Don's voice was filled with hope. He felt himself being dragged toward the folding chairs set up next to the grave. "No...We can't do this! He's not dead!" Alan shoved his son into a nearby chair, and then he sat down heavily into the one on the right. In a matter of minutes, he was sobbing into his hands. Being free of his dad's grip, Don headed in the direction of his brother.

Looking back, Don noticed everyone was staring ahead with vacant unseeing eyes. He also noticed instead of one coffin, there now sat two. He tried to call out, but no one heard him.

"They can't see us." Charlie appeared beside his older brother. His voice was laced with anger and sadness. "What the hell are you doing, Don?" Charlie whirled his brother around. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore when he was shot.

"I was looking for you." Don tried to grab his brother's shoulder, but strangely, he felt himself being pulled away.

"You can't be with me, now, Don. Some things I have to face alone." Despair hung in every word, and Charlie's shoulders slumped. "You need to go back. We can't leave dad alone." Suddenly, Charlie doubled over in pain. Don tried to help him, but he waved him away, "go, Don!"

"Go where, Charlie? I don't know where I am!" the cemetery disappeared, and Don found himself in a dark corridor. The door on the far end, opened revealing bright white light. Charlie was standing outside it wearing a pristine white suit.

"This way," He waved to his brother. "Trust me." Charlie added when Don hesitated.

"What about you?" Don stopped beside his brother. Trying to not recoil at the bloody site.

"This isn't my door. It belongs to you." He pushed his brother inside. "Embrace the pain...follow it. It will take you where you need to be." With that, Charlie shut the door and was gone.

Intense pain surrounded Don, but he could hear his dad through the thick fog. He could feel his dad...he could see his dad! Emerging on the other Side, Don blinked back heavy tears of pain, exhaustion, confusion, and guilt.

"Easy, just a sip." Alan held a straw up to his son's parched lips. The liquid was soothing to Don's dry throat.

"I'm sorry, dad." Don whispered after drinking the water.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Donnie." Alan was thankful his son was awake.

"I failed Charlie. I couldn't save him...you have to hate me!"

Before Alan could respond, a nurse followed by Dr. Starnes and a second doctor entered the room.

"Agent Eppes, nice to see you awake." Dr. Starnes moved over and raised the head of Don's bed. "Just in time for an update on your brother, too."

"How do you update dead?" Don seethed between clenched teeth. His head was throbbing painfully, but he ignored the pain. Afterall, he deserved it.

"I assure you, your brother is alive and holding his own." Dr. Starnes checked Don's pupils as she spoke. "First things first, How bad is your head hurting?"

"It's fine."

"Uh huh. Well, you don't have a concussion, but I'd say you are anything but fine." She put away her penlight and turned to the nurse. "Bring me a # 3, please." The nurse nodded before leaving the room.

"Dr, what about Charlie?" Alan suppressed a sigh when the nurse returned and placed two plastic cups on the table. She left without a word.

Dr. Starnes waved at her colleague. "This is Dr. Weisz; she was Charlie's surgeon."

She was a petite woman with dark red hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her green eyes spoke of a deep intelligence, and Alan found comfort in them. He stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Please, how's my son?"

"Charlie is in recovery." Dr. Weisz's voice was soft but strong. "His left lung was collapsed, and he suffered a tension pneumothorax which means his heart and some blood vessels were pushed out of place by the air invading the left pleural space. We were able to repair the damage in time, and his lung is reinflating nicely."

"Don?" Dr. Starnes called to her patient. "Now that you know your brother is still with us, you need your rest. I've got some Tylenol 3, that I want you to take. It will help with your pain and make it easier to sleep." She handed Don the two cups the nurse had left. He swallowed the pills, but his face remained troubled.

"He's not dead?" the news had yet to cement in Don's mind. "Charlie is really alive?"

"Yes, Agent Eppes, your brother is alive, and I hear, he has you to thank." Dr. Weisz stepped over to the bed.

"Me? I'm the reason he was shot!" Don's agitation had not yet been weakened by the medicine.

"You helped stop the bleeding. Charlie would have bled out if it hadn't been for your quick actions."

Don's eyelids began to droop, but he fought back. "It should have been me. He saved my life." He shook his head, but stopped when it increased the pounding. "I need to get to the office." He looked over at Megan who had been hiding in the shadows of a corner. "We need to catch these guys!" His eyelids were fluttering at that point, and his speech was slowing down.

"Sleep first." Dr. Starnes adjusted the bed. "I'll be by to check on you in the morning. We'll talk about releasing you then." The two doctors turned to leave the room. Alan followed them out leaving Megan with Don.

Alan closed the door behind himself. "Can I see Charlie?"

Dr. Weisz checked her watch before responding. "He'll be in recovery for another hour, and then he will be moved to ICU. You can see him then, but only for a few minutes."

"ICU? Is he still in danger? What aren't you telling me?" Alan's voice barely concealed his concern.

"Mr. Eppes, please understand , Charlie suffered a severe injury. We've repaired the damage, but it could still prove too much for his system. We will moniter him closely for the next 24-48 hours. When I'm fairly certain his lung won't collapse again, I'll feel more confident with moving him to a regular room. Until then, we wait."

"How likely is his lung to collapse again?"

"It happens in roughly 50 percent of these types of injuries. We've put in a chest tube to help drain the pleural space, and Charlie is in a drug induced coma to keep his movement limited and to allow his body a chance to heal. Mr. Eppes, we are doing everything we can to ensure your son lives." She paused to squeeze Alan's shoulder. "I'll come get you when we move him."

"Thank-you," Alan whispered. The doctors smiled at him before walking away. He walked back into Don's room.

"Are you okay?" Megan ushered him to one of the chairs. "What else did Dr. Weisz say?"

Alan glanced at Don; seeing his oldest son was sleeping, he spoke softly, "You knew she was hiding something?"

"I am a profiler, Mr. Eppes." Megan couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"And a good one, I see." He briefly returned her smile. "Charlie still has a long way to go before he's considered safe." Alan sighed and looked at Don again. "Megan, can you tell me what happened? I need to know how to help Don."

Megan squeezed Alan's shoulder, and then she scooted the other chair next to his. "From what Amita told me, Charlie and Don were outside the math building, when the shots were fired. Charlie pushed Don out of the way."

"No wonder he blames himself." a deep shudder ran through Alan's shoulders. "If Charlie doesn't...if he...I don't know how Don will ever recover."

"Don't underestimate your sons, Mr. Eppes, they are two of the stubbornest men I know." Megan's smile widened. "They won't let each other down, and they won't let you down either."

Alan patted Megan's hand. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Once again, the two found themselves playing the waiting game. It wasn't long before Megan succumbed to her exhaustion. Alan unable to sleep paced the room. He kept his attention on the clock, and when an hour passed, he began to worry that something had happened to Charlie. When the minutes ticked off another hour, he knew something had happened. He was about to go in search of answers when the door opened.

"Did his lung collapse?" Alan blurted out at the sight of Dr. Weisz walking into the room.

"No, but he was experiencing trouble breathing, so I intubated. It happens in comatose patients; they sometimes require the assistance of a respirator. I believe that is the case with Charlie."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, for a few minutes at least." Dr. Weisz gestured for him to follow. They walked the corridors and rode the elevator in silence, but outside of the door to ICU, she stopped Alan. "Let me go in first; I'll be right back." She slipped into the room before Alan could respond. A minute later she returned. "You can go in now."

With trepidation, Alan entered the private ICU room. He had trouble reconciling the image of his vivacious and energetic young son with that of the man so pale and still lying on the bed. The familiar beeping and clicking of machinary sent chills dancing up his spine. He placed his hands on the bed railings and bowed his head. The pain of the situation pushed a sob from deep within his heart, and he did his best to suppress the emotional turmoil with a shaky breath.

"Mr. Eppes." Dr. Weisz called from the door. "You can come back in the morning; I promise."

Acknowledging her with a nod, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Charlie's forehead."I love you, son, please stay with me." He longed for Margret; she would know exactly what to say to bring their youngest home. Closing his eyes, he worried that she may already be doing so. _Please, I need him. Don needs him. The world needs him._

_TBC _


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has been so long in coming. Ms word quit working and ate the original ending of the story, but not to worry, I've finally gotten enough time to rewrite it. Sorry this part is so short; I promise the next part is longer! All previous disclaimers are still relevant - besides I don't have anything but a bunch of student loans growing by the semester! Please let me know if there is still interest! Thanks! -Hem

Don blinked himself awake, and then took inventory of his situation. Fear knotted his stomach and began to weave itself around his heart when he found the room empty. His father wouldn't have left unless something had happened to Charlie. He eased his legs over the side of the bed and was just about to stand up when the door opened.

"Donnie! What do you think you're doing?" Alan rushed forward and tried to push his son back down.

"I'm fine!" Don barked out while fending his father's arms off. "What about Charlie? When I woke up and found you gone, I..I thought Charlie had..." he trailed off, unable to continue his thought.

"Come on lie back down. Dr. Starnes will be in shortly." Alan pulled the covers back and then tucked them around Don who promptly began untucking them. "Your brother is still in ICU, but Dr. Weisz promised to allow us to visit him later today."

"Someone paged a nurse?" A tall red head entered the room and crossed over to the bed,

"Yes, my hard-headed son seems to think he can just waltz out of bed."

"Well, Dr. Starnes is coming to release you Mr. Eppes, so hold your horses. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again." She smiled as she adjusted the blanket around Don's torso.

Don rolled his eyes, and was about to say something when Dr. Starnes appeared at the doorway.

"Ready to go home?" She smiled at Alan before turning to Don. "I know you have reason to stay here, but I think you both need to go home, get a shower, some real food and maybe a nap." She held up a hand when she saw Don object. "Listen, I just checked on Charlie; he is holding his own, but it won't do him any good if his brother and father are not taking care of themselves. Dr. Weisz told me she was going to let you see Charlie this afternoon. That means you have at least 5 hours to go home and take care of yourselves." She fixed them each with a stern gaze, and both found themselves shifting uncomfortably.

"Fine..." Don finally muttered.

Once all the papers were signed and handed over, Dr. Starnes left, promising to check in ICU later in the day. Don practically jumped out of bed, but a second later groaned loudly.

"Did you hurt yourself, Superman?" Alan asked while hurrying to Don's side.

"No!" He snapped before softening his tone, "I just forgot that I have no clothes to change into. Maybe the gift shop sells sweats and t-shirts."

"Don't worry, I stopped at your place and picked up a couple of changes of clothes." Alan held out a small duffel bag. "You're going to want to stop by later and grab some more."

"Why? These will work until I'm back home." Don pulled a dark green t-shirt over his head.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with me for the time being. At least until we know... until your brother..." Alan couldn't finish any future thought of Charlie; his eyes reflected the sorrow and fear he couldn't let himself feel or show in this seemingly helpless situation. He knew Don would have preferred brooding at his own home in solitude, but he couldn't stand the thought of both of his sons alone – each facing a very difficult tomorrow. So he resolved to pull the one who was still within arms length, closer – he just felt safer that way. An awkward, heavy silence descended upon the room; both men had plenty of words and thoughts tumbling around, but neither could drudge up any words of encouragement.

After dressing, Don led his suddenly too quiet father out of the hospital. Alan had wanted to stop at ICU, but he didn't fight when Don steered him away from the elevators. Once in the car, Don let the breath he had been holding out. It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway that both men found their voices.

"Dad..."

"Son..."

Each paused and waited for the other to finish.

"Dad," Don struggled to find the right words. "Thanks, and I'm sorry." The weight wasn't gone from his shoulders, but he did find it easier to breathe.

His father smiled and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "You've nothing to be sorry for." He whispered before squeezing and releasing. Charlie hadn't lied when he said they were not the hugging types, but now seemed like an appropriate time to start.

TBC - soon - I promise!


End file.
